Three-dimensional holograms are eye-catching. They are useful in advertising almost any goods. For example, holograms can be incorporated into sports trading cards, inserts for CDs, on the face of tickets to verify authenticity or even on mouse pads used with computer pointing devices. However, holograms typically involve difficult photographic techniques that increase the price for the images. Thus, it is not presently economical to use holograms on many items. A need exists for a less expensive method of generating an image similar to a hologram. Such a method should create both three dimensional imagery or action sequences that move according to the viewing angle.
One method of creating an image is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,274 to Sekiguchi entitled "Process For Producing A Display With Movable Images." The Sekiguchi process involves generating at least two images with a computer. The first can be produced either by creating an original illustration or by scanning a desired image. The second image is created can be generated by electronically copying and subsequently altering and modifying the first image on the monitor. At least one and preferably all the images are then masked, electronically removing, erasing, canceling, or otherwise deleting a symmetrical pattern of spaces on the images to form masked images with a spaced array of stripes comprising viewable opaque portions with spaces positioned between the and separating the stripes. After masking, part of the masked image is overlayed, superimposed and combined upon each other in offset relationship so that the viewable strips of one image are positioned in the spaces of another image. The superimposed images are printed on an underlying web. A grid or sleeve can be placed in front of the superimposed images of the rearward web. Thus, the grid will reveal one image when positioned over the printed portions of the other constituents of the combined pattern. Movement of the grid will then reveal another image. Thus, the Sekiguchi method requires the mechanical manipulation of the grid over the underlying image.
Another method of producing an image is disclosed in Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 35,029 to Sandor et al. entitled "Computer Generated Autostereography Method and Apparatus." The Sandor method produces an "autostereographic image by inputting to a computer a predetermined number of planar images on an object. Each of the planar images is a view of an object from a different viewpoint. The computer then interleaves the images and then prints these onto a film. A spacer with a thickness is placed over the film. Finally a barrier strip having slits is placed over that spacer. The system requires the use of a off-axis projection to produce the three-dimensional image. If the image is to be viewed from a position (x,y,z) in front of the autostereograph, then a position (x',y',z') is determined on the film that will make that projection. Determination of that position is dependent on the thickness of the spacer and the width of the slits in the barrier strip. Thus, generation of the off-axis projection is calculation intensive. Further, the arrangement requires the use of several layers to create the autostereographic image.
A need exists for a method which produces a high-quality, inexpensive, and easily constructed images similar to holograms. The method should allow for the use of any quality of input. Further, it should allow for the production of the output image with any quality of output device. The method should eliminate unnecessary elements, thereby reducing the cost of the finished image.